The present invention concerns a multipurpose work device, adapted for the cutting, incision or expansion of metal tubes by means of expansion of a work tool; in particular, the present invention concerns a multipurpose work device, for manual use, usable for example for cutting metal tubes in heat exchangers and the like, in order to permit their dismantling, or for the expansion of new metal tubes during the construction of the exchangers themselves.